loonaticsunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Bunny
Ace Bunny Ace Bunny is an adroit, quick-witted, and action-driven leader who galvanizes his crew for each mission. He is a very capable martial artist and swordsman. His weapon is the Guardian Strike Sword. Before the meteor struck Ace was a martial arts stunt double working for a movie studio. Ace is the descendant of Bugs Bunny. He could possibly be in love with Lexi just like Bugs Bunny was in love with Lola Bunny. Check "Acexi" for more information. Ace wears a yellow uniform. He loves action as much as his ancestor. More or less he is shown to love ice cream. Ace and Lexi both lack the buck teeth and the whiskers their ancestors did. According to the Kids WB website Ace enjoys playing with his adversaries before finishing them off like his ancestor. However in cases when someone who possesses abilities to a level where they could be a potential threat to him and his team. Ace is a very kind hearted and great leader. Appearance Before the meteor struck Ace was a martial arts stunt double. Like the other Loonatics he had a normal form. In his normal form he has grey and white fur. He looks similar to his descendant but, he has sharper ears. In his super hero form he has a yellow uniform and yellow﻿ and black fur. He has a black tail just like Lexi. Powers Optical Enhancement: Infrared laser-lock vision Laser Vision: Can fire laser blasts from his eyes. 'Guardian Strike Sword: '{''weapon} ''It isn't much like a super power but, his eyes glow yellow when he uses it. Relationships Lexi - May have romantic feelings for Lexi and is a good ally and team member. He mostly comforts Lexi when she is feeling down. Also in the episode "It Came From Outer Space" he was the one mostly distressed when Lexi took on Melvin's offer. Check "Acexi" for more information. Duck - To Ace, Duck can be kind of a pest and mostly scolds him if he does something wrong. But, he was very impressed when he saw Duck grow a heart in the episode "In the Pinkster". Slam - Ace and Slam are very good allies despite the fact in Slam's ancestor almost ate Bugs Bunny. Tech - Ace and Tech are allies and good team members and Ace loves the inventions Tech makes but, doesn't like the ones that may destroy the Loonatics. Rev - To Ace, Rev and Tech are very similar despite the fact the relationship between the Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote. ﻿ Zadavia - Zadavia was the one who made Ace the leader of the team and she says he is smart, strong, and kind. Bugs Bunny - Ace and his descendant Bugs Bunny share similar qualities. Like in "Apocalypso" Ace dresses up like a girl like what Bugs Bunny did in the past. Sometimes Ace uses the catch phrase "What's up doc" like what Bugs Bunny would do. And in the second opening he eats a carrot. Villains - According to the Kids WB website he enjoys playing with his adversaries before finishing them.